Te recuerdo así
by Hechizada517
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero para algunos pequeñines las aventuras no seran tan romanticas. Recordar el primer beso nunca fue tan divertido.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.__ Y__o__ escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

_Un pequeño Dramione ambientado en el día de San Valentín. Espero lo disfruten.  
><em>

**Te recuerdo así**

Era su primer 14 de febrero en el colegio _Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_, aunque para ella, Hermione Granger, que por aquel entonces tenía apenas doce años, esa fiesta del día de los enamorados no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era cosa de los más grandes, pensaba. Aunque igual, por ser niña, la sencilla decoración del castillo le parecía adorable. Los profesores tampoco se tomaban el día de San Valentín como la gran fecha patria, pero aun así habían colocado una pequeña conmemoración del día por los pasillos. Guirnaldas de corazones latientes y otras de cupidos con alitas en movimiento, y todas con un toque de brillantina mágica que las hacían ver como si tuvieran diminutas estrellas pegadas.

La niña de abundante y esponjoso cabello, que se había consagrado como la más lista de su curso y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, caminaba por los pasadizos del colegio cargada de libros, que había tomado de la biblioteca, buscando un atajo hasta su torre, porque ya estaba haciéndose tarde y, por cada pasillo que caminaba, se topaba sin querer con una acaramelada pareja.

—Hoy no debí quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca —bufó luego de esquivar a otro par enzarzados en una lucha de lenguas.

Luego de virar en unos cuantos tramos más, se aventuró a abrir una puerta para ver si la llevaba a donde quería y se encontró con que era otra aula en desuso, con otra pareja ocupándola. _"¿Cuántos recovecos tiene este lugar?_", pensó, incrédula, por el tamaño de Hogwarts. ¿En verdad habían construido tantas salas o aparecían por arte de magia?

Los adolescentes de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y colocaron las manos donde las pudiera ver, como si los acabara de encontrar la policía infraganti. La chica estaba sentada sobre un desvencijado escritorio y el chico estaba parado frente a ella, ambos tenían el rostro perlado por la transpiración, los pelos revueltos y cara de susto, seguramente pensaron que los había pillado Filch o algún profesor, pero al darse cuando que sólo era una niña, probablemente de primero, los dos fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Largo de aquí, enana! —le gritó él chico a Hermione.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces para hacerle caso y de inmediato cerró la puerta, pero antes de echar a andar se sintió ofendida por el tono grosero de aquel muchacho, así que armada de indignación volvió a abrir la puerta y les gritó rápidamente.

—¡Enana será ella! —dijo apuntando a la chica—, que la tienes que subir a algo para besarla… y para la próxima consíganse un cuarto.

No se molestó en ver qué cara ponía aquel par, cerró de nuevo la puerta y emprendió la huida una vez pasado el momento intrépido siendo reemplazado por el temor de que el chico o la chica quisieran tomar represarías por su comentario. Agarrando bien sus libros, siguió merodeando para encontrar el camino a su torre en el carrito de Fernando, un ratico a pie y otro andando, y eventualmente veía hacia atrás verificando que no la siguiera nadie.

—¡Increíble! Me perdí.

Ya había pasado un rato y estaba cansada de dar vueltas. Cada vez que abría una puerta, otras quinientas aparecían y cada vez que terminaba un pasillo, otro más se presentaba ante ella. Estaba fastidiaba y le dolían los brazos por los pesados libros que llevaba.

—Bueno, no queda más que seguir, en algún momento veré algo familiar —se resignó y, dado que no tenía nada con qué guiarse, dejó que un _deti mari_eligiera el próximo camino a tomar.

Cuando estaba en medio del _cucara marata tirete fue_, se vio sacada de su tarea al escuchar unos lamentos lejanos.

—_Auxilio… Que alguien me ayude…_—repetía una voz, al parecer no de alguien muy grande.

Como buena Gryffindor que era, Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a investigar de dónde provenía aquel eco. Si alguien estaba en problemas era mejor que fuera a ayudarlo, a lo mejor era un alumno perdido igual que ella.

A cada paso que daba el pedido de auxilio se escuchaba más claro y luego de doblar en otra de las treinta mil esquinas que ya había doblado, pegó la oreja de una puerta, donde el sonido se distinguía perfectamente y supo que lo había encontrado. Aunque luego de empujar la puerta y entrar a aquella sala, su heroica misión se trasformó en un chiste al analizar eso que le pedía ayuda.

—¡Socorro! ¡Bájenme de aquí! ¡Mi padre sabrá de esto!

—¿Draco Malfoy? —inquirió parpadeando incrédula.

Dejó los libros sobre un pupitre y se acercó al centro de la habitación para contemplar mejor aquello. Él buscó con la mirada la persona que había dicho su nombre y sufrió una gran decepción y vergüenza al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué… —Hermione temblaba por la carcajada contenida—… te pasó?

—Estoy contando las telarañas del techo ¿qué no ves? —respondió ante lo ridículo de la pregunta. Estaba bien claro lo que le pasaba.

En todo el medio de la habitación, colgado del techo, y por lo visto petrificado, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, vistiendo nada más que un pañal blanco, escarpines rosados en los pies, una aureola en la cabeza y portando un arco en una pose que buscaba representar el lanzamiento de una flecha con punta de corazón, en ese instante Hermione se partió de la risa.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡No tiene nada de gracia! —imperó el rubio e improvisado querubín que sólo podía mover los labios y rodar los ojos.

—Yo lo encuentro muy gracioso —dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirándole desde abajo—. Te ves lindo con pañal de tela, Malfoy —se burló.

—¡Bájame! ¡Llevo horas montado aquí arriba! Hasta hace poco pude lograr hablar, estoy hambriento y quiero ir al baño —se quejó como el niño mimado que era.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Malfoy? Te ves bien ahí arriba, le das un toque de clase a la decoración de San Valentín —dijo mofándose de todos los alardes de aquel niño—. Además, no has hecho del baño porque no has querido, para eso esta el pañal.

_"¿Por qué me tuvo que encontrar ella?"_, se preguntó Draco, rabioso, en su fuero interno.

—Jaja, muy graciosa, Granger, ojalá le pusieras el mismo empeño a tus chistes en clase en lugar de estar adulando a todos los profesores.

—¿Aduladora? ¿Yo? Tú eres el que se la pasa chupando medias, Draco Malfoy —replicó la castaña— Vives haciéndole cumplidos al profesor Snape, un hombre que mató en sí cualquier posibilidad de dirigirle un halago —expuso con su tono habitual de sabionda—.Me voy de aquí.

Hizo ademan de marcharse, pero Malfoy la retuvo con otra pataleta.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Bájame! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! Haré lo que quieras. —Él era un Slytherin, no un troll, y sabía que probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría de bajar del techo antes del amanecer sería con la ayuda de aquella niña insoportable, no la dejaría ir. El ruido de sus tripas clamando por pastel de chocolate le había dado una patada a su orgullo, mandándolo bien lejos.

Hermione se lo pensó un momento colocándose el dedo índice en el mentón.

—Dime cómo terminaste ahí arriba —pidió con simpleza, para reírse un poco más.

—¡Ni muerto!

—_Hay una cucaracha en el techo_ —canturreó Hermione al ritmo de **"Wichi, wichi araña subió a su telaraña"**y bailó un poco, sonriendo y moviendo las manos.

Malfoy gritó de horror y abrió los ojos tanto, que parecían un par de platos de plata. Intentaba girar la cabeza, pero era inútil.

—Gritas como niña.

—Mejor que ser una —devolvió el insulto el colgado Malfoy.

—¿Me vas a decir qué sucedió o no? —inquirió Hermione mostrando tranquilidad, acercó un pupitre con su varita y se sentó en él en son de "tenemos toda la noche", dedicándole a Malfoy una mirada altiva y posando con elegancia sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesita del asiento escolar. Estaba perdida, no era como que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Malfoy resopló furioso, volvió a echar una mirada asustada hacia arriba para ver si localizaba a la cucaracha y luego decidió que no le quedaba de otra, era contarle o darle uso al pañalito, porque ya no aguantaba.

—Me subieron aquí los mayores —habló tajantemente.

—¿Qué les hiciste, tonto? —preguntó la castañita, encantada, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y dejando que sus manos acunaran la parte baja de su cabeza, miró con interés al blondito. _"A Harry y Ron les encantaría esto"_, caviló con divertida picardía.

—No me llames tonto, tonta —refunfuñó el chico desde su incomoda posición.

—Termina de cantar, Angelito —le apuró Hermione, hablándole como si fuera un bebé _prechiochichimo_, (que quiere decir preciosísimo en ese lenguaje de retrasadas que utilizan las mamás para dirigirse a los bebés)—. Y no soy ninguna tonta —repuso la niña por no perder la costumbre de pelear con el rubio.

—Está bien —concedió el Slytherin procurando no mirarla— Yo, Crabbe y Goyle…

—El burro de último —le corrigió Hermione rápidamente.

—¡No soy ningún burro, necia! —gritó enfadado por la comparación. Draco era un niño muy egocéntrico como para nombrarse de último en una oración.

Hermione rodó los ojos pensando que era un caso perdido.

—Sigue.

—Fue idea del inútil de Crabbe en verdad… —inventó para arreglar un poquito la bochornosa historia.

—Y hacerle caso a un niño con aspecto de poder confundir caca de conejo con bolitas de chocolate ¿desde cuándo es una buena idea? —razonó Hermione, dudando de aquella declaración, dado que Malfoy se notaba a leguas que era el que mandaba a aquel par de hipopotamitos.

A Draco le había salido el tiro por la culata, ahora la chillona de Granger pensaría que era un estúpido por hacer caso a algo que Crabbe propusiera. Hermione levantó una ceja indicándole que continuara.

—Los chicos del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin tenían un misterio desde hace unas semanas, por casualidad escuchamos que tenían algo grande que hacer hoy y quisimos averiguar qué tramaban —prosiguió Malfoy—. Los seguimos y luego nos escondimos para ver qué era eso tan grande que se traían entre manos —simple curiosidad infantil y ganas de hacer travesuras—. Pero nos llevamos un chasco cuando vimos que sólo era una boba y cursi sorpresa para sus novias y empezaron a besuquearse y a manosearse ¡Qué asco recordarlo!

—¡Son unos fisgones! A ti no te gustaría que te vieran haciendo eso, lo sé, hoy me han corrido de todos los pasillos por…

—Estamos hablando de mí, Granger —la atajó Draco, viendo que la atención de la conversación se desviaba de su tragedia, Hermione frunció el ceño—. Y yo jamás besaría a una chica —manifestó con seguridad y repulsión.

Hermione rezongó escéptica colocando los ojos en blanco.

—Nos disponíamos a irnos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero Goyle se enredó con sus pies y cayó sobre Crabbe que luego cayó sobre mí, aplastándome, y estaba estrenando túnica, se ensució toda. —Hermione no sabía a qué venía aquel comentario, pero no dijo nada, tal vez Malfoy quería resaltar que estaban en Febrero y él todavía tenía túnicas que estrenar—. El punto es que nos descubrieron, luego todo se puso oscuro y cuando vine a ver estaba colgado aquí —concluyó.

—Wow, los Slytherin son drásticos. ¿Y dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?

—¿¡Yo que voy a saber! ¿Tengo cara de que me importe? Apenas noté que podía hablar me puse a gritar para llamar la atención y que me bajaran de aquí, pero la única que escuchó fuiste tú. ¿Por dónde estamos? ¿Qué hacías? —indagó extrañado.

—Ando perdida —respondió Hermione sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo los torpes gryffindors se pierdan aquí —se burló esbozando una sonrisilla maliciosa.

—Permíteme recordarte quién es el fisgón que trae pañal y escarpines rosas en esta habitación —pronunció la gryffindor sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Bien, ya te dije por qué estoy aquí, ahora bájame —ordenó Draco ignorando el comentario de su interlocutora.

—Bueno... con otra condición —indicó jugando con su varita y dedicándole una fingida mirada inocente al colgado.

—¿Otra?

Malfoy estaba al borde de la locura y la desesperación, se iba a orinar y se le iba a explotar una tripa y esa fastidiosa seguía poniendo condiciones.

—Sí, promete que dejarás de molestarnos a mí y mis amigos por lo que queda de año —expuso de inmediato la chiquilla.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que cumpliré eso?

—Que si no lo haces les diré a todos sobre este problemita tuyo y además diré que también te vi besándote con tu novia, Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione le dio la espalda a Malfoy, se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a imitar a un par de amantes apasionados graciosamente.

—¡Pansy no es mi novia! Y lo lamentarás si le dices de esto a alguien. —Era mejor que Hermione no esparciera aquel chisme, porque Pansy era medio loca y se lo podía tomar en serio, además de la vergüenza de que todos supieran que le habían gastado una broma los chicos mayores a él, a Draco Malfoy.

—Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? —Hermione sabía que probablemente él no cumpliría con su parte, pero sólo lo estaba torturando, nunca olvidaría ese momento, pero tampoco se lo contaría a Harry y Ron, porque tendría que admitir que había ayudado al niño y, ya que tenía amigos, no quería perderlos tan rápido y menos por el bobo de Draco Malfoy.

Ella sí pretendía bajarlo, no era tan mala como aquel pequeño fanfarrón.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, sólo bájame —se rebajó a rogar.

—Ya te bajo, odio ver a los querubines llorando —dijo haciendo un falso puchero ridiculizando aun más al muchachito.

—¡Cállate!

Hermione le lanzó un _wingardium leviosa_para bajarlo, pero cuando Draco estaba a medio camino del suelo decidió que había sido un memo todo ese rato y cortó el hechizo para que terminara de caer de bruces en el piso. El Slytherin aterrizó de cara al suelo, terminó adolorido y murmurando improperios dirigidos a Hermione por los cuales su madre habría mandando a una elfina a lavarle la boca con jabón.

—¿No pudiste ser un poquito más delicada? —reprochó magullado, controlando la voz, porque tenía ganas de llorar.

—Perdí la concentración —se excusó Hermione mintiendo—. Y para ti, Malfoy, mi delicadeza es nula —puntualizó duramente.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de tu inteligencia, si pierdes la concentración en un hechizo tan fácil.

—¿Ah sí? Si es tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

—¡PORQUE NO PUEDO MOVERME! —Entonces Hermione admitió que había hecho una pregunta estúpida, pero no se lo diría al chico.

Con otro movimiento de la varita despetrificó al Slytherin. Draco vio a Merlín ofreciéndole dulces cuando se pudo mover otra vez, acto seguido se incorporó y se estiró como si se acabara de levantar. Unos cuantos huesos le sonaron.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿No me vas a dar las gracias? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo de reojo, esperando.

—No sueñes, niña —respondió prepotentemente.

—Pues fíjate que yo no sueño, sólo te enseño buenos modales, maleducado —rugió Hermione ofendida.

Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, sin dedicarle otra mirada a Malfoy. Agarró sus libros del pupitre donde los había dejado y abandonó la habitación, pero no había avanzado mucho cuando escuchó a Malfoy llamándola nuevamente.

—¡Granger!

—¿Qué? —se volvió orgullosa.

—Será mejor que vayamos… cerca los dos hasta encontrar el camino de regreso a nuestras casas —titubeó Malfoy rodando la mirada, hablando como quien no quiere la cosa—. Dijiste que me ayudarías, así que has el trabajo completo para que yo también haga bien mi parte.

—Malfoy, sé que estás huyendo de la cucaracha —le habló Hermione resueltamente con una ceja alzada en señal de perspicacia, luego vio que de la habitación salían dos grandes cucarachas y recordó que a ella tampoco le gustaban mucho—. ¡Mi madre, son enormes! ¡Corre!

Sin mediar más palabras ambos niños salieron corriendo buscando por dónde salir de aquel laberinto.

—No te crees mucho cuando no están tus amigotes, ¿no? —le picó Hermione cuando ya llevaban unos minutos caminando en silencio y Malfoy tenía cara de no tener ni puta idea de dónde estaban, aparte que se notaba que tenía frío.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, que necesitabas que dos alfeñiques te salvaran de un troll por andar de llorona en los lavabos, te encanta llamar la atención, con razón te llevas bien con el cara-rajada de Potter —refutó Malfoy sufriendo un repentino escalofrío.

—¡Con mis amigos no te metas! —le exigió y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡Ay, pareces un chico! —dijo pretendiendo que se lo tomara como un insulto.

—Y tú un bebote, cuidado si ya no ensuciaste el pañal luego de lo de las cucarachas.

—No vi que te regresaras a acariciarlas.

Estaban dispuestos a seguir con su madura y totalmente fundamentada discusión hasta que escucharon un maullido que se les hacia conocido.

—Un momento.

Hermione examinó mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban, y recordó que ya había estado ahí antes, habían ido a parar al pasillo del tercer piso —que estaba prohibido— y aquel maullido no podía ser de otro animal que no fuera la Señora Norris. Si Filch los encontraba a ella y a Malfoy, en paños menores, merodeando por ahí tan tarde, de seguro los castigarían.

—¿Has encontrado algo, mi preciosa? ¿Más jóvenes haciendo lo que no deben? Hoy ha sido un día muy productivo con toda esta basura del San Valentín —se escuchó la voz del desgarbado conserje acercándose.

—Malfoy —le advirtió con la voz ahogada y abrazando fuertemente sus libros—. Es Filch —dijo dando brinquitos de _"Ay por Dios, ay por Dios"._

—Si nos encuentra nos colgara de los pulgares —habló el rubio temeroso, mirándose sus delicados pulgares. Cuando se es pequeño, cualquiera se intimida fácilmente y te crees muchas cosas que no son verdad—. Odio a esa gata repugnante —agregó al escuchar otro maullido de la Señora Norris.

—¡Escondámonos!

Dicho eso, Hermione tomó a Draco de la muñeca y lo jaló hasta la habitación más cercana que encontró abierta, cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego, para mayor seguridad, le lanzó un hechizo para que Filch no pudiera abrirla. Después de tomar aquellas precauciones se volteó para ver que no tenían mucho espacio en aquel pequeño cuarto, que por lo visto era algo así como un deposito de cachivaches, había armaduras viejas y sin brillo arrumbadas, copas y trofeos rotos y feos esparcidos por todo el suelo, pupitres reducidos a astillas y etc… etc… etc…

—Qué pocilga —comentó Malfoy, con su habitual tono de desagrado.

—Shhh… viene Filch —susurró Hermione alterada al oír al hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sé que están por aquí —carraspeó Filch deleitándose por atrapar a unos maleantes o por cortarles la inspiración a un par de enamorados.

En el momento en el que Hermione y Draco lo sintieron intentando abrir la puerta, la gryffindor tiró los libros al suelo e instintivamente, ella y el slytherin se abrazaron fuerte, pegando las cabezas, muertos de miedo, sin recordar a quién estaban abrazando.

La puerta se zarandeó una, dos, tres veces, pero una vez que el conserje vio que no podía abrirla, desistió.

—Creo que debemos revisar unas puertas más adelante, primor, esta está cerrada —le informó Filch dulcemente a su gata, seguramente el único ser vivo con el que era dulce.

Los chicos lo escucharon marcharse a la vez que le cantaba a su gata: _"Este amor es así, para ti y para mí"_y se imaginaban como aquel hombre a punto de quedar calvo debía ir por ahí bailando con su mascota.

—Ese sujeto está enfermo —dijo al fin Draco, asqueado por el comportamiento del sirviente, como él lo consideraba.

—Es un demente —coincidió Hermione totalmente.

Ambos tenían los corazones latiéndoles al ritmo del de un colibrí y se encontraban fuertemente abrazados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y deshicieron el agarre tan rápido como lo habían armado, sacudiéndose porque era probable que el contacto con el otro los hubiera ensuciado.

—¡Esto nunca pasó!

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó Hermione tomándole la palabra al niño y haciéndose la loca.

—Salgamos de aquí —ordenó Draco.

—Espera que Filch se aleje.

—Me estoy orinando —expresó Malfoy, ya le dolía de tanto aguantar.

—Eres una nenita.

Se enfrascaron en otra discusión que incluía burlarse del pañal de Malfoy y la manera en que Hermione llamaba la atención de los profesores en clase.

Peeves, el _poltergeist_, que momentos antes de que ellos entraran en esa habitación había estado rompiendo cosas dentro, se quedó muy quieto mirando la escena que protagonizaban los dos duendes de primero, pero luego de deleitarse con su temor, una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro. Volando serenamente, como si anduviera por su casa, se posicionó detrás de Malfoy, que le respondía a Hermione que tenía el cabello como un nido de buitres, preparó el trasero, bien levantadito, y como si estuviera bailando _mambo_en una fiesta, le dio un caderazo en la cabeza a Draco, quien perdió el equilibrio y como se encontraba justo enfrente de Hermione, y al parecer la puntería del trasero de Peeves era buena, el niño fue a parar con la boca pegada a la de Hermione, callándose los dos de esa manera con un beso.

—¡TORTOLOS CACHONDOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡EPIDEMIA DE HORMONAS POR SAN MORBOSÍN! —salió gritando Peeves, excitado por la treta que había realizado, atravesó la pared volando con la esperanza de que Filch regresara.

Hermione y Draco estaban en shock, sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando, ponían los ojos viscos tratando de mirarse las bocas, y luego se miraron ambos espantados. Por eso era que la gente se besaba con los ojos cerrados, para no verse la cara de idiotas que ponían. Hermione fue la que tomó la iniciativa y lo empujó lejos de ella. Al separarse se oyó un _"Pop"_como el de una burbuja al estallar, debido a los labios húmedos. La niña se tapó la boca con las dos manos, alarmada.

Draco estaba que no cabía en sí de la conmoción. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que reaccionaran totalmente histéricos, gritando como si se les hubiera pegado una peste mortal.

—¡Fuchi, fuchi, gérmenes de niño! —vociferaba Hermione, limpiándose con fuerza los labios con el dorso de ambas manos.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH… Voy a morir! —chillaba Draco, agarrándose el cabello como un maníaco— ¡Besé a una niña!

En eso, rápidamente Hermione deshizo el hechizo de la puerta para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Y no a cualquier niña —habló Malfoy con desagrado y el rostro desencajado—. Besé a una sangre sucia —habló como si aquello fuera un pecado mortal y sin decir más salió corriendo enfundado en su pañal, gritando por el pasillo.

Hermione a diferencia de él, salió lentamente de la habitación, asegurándose que el conserje no volviera por ahí gracias al escándalo de Malfoy y de Peeves. Para su suerte el terreno estaba despejado e imitando a Malfoy echó a correr rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, sin mirar atrás, porque ya sabía por dónde debía ir. Hasta los libros quedaron olvidados.

—¿Sangre sucia? ¿Y eso qué será? —se preguntó una vez que estuvo segura y llegando a su refugio.

Ron y Harry la recibieron preocupados, la habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo y ella, enternecida por el gesto de sus amigos, se olvidó del asunto de la sangre sucia, de seguro a Malfoy no le había dado el cerebro para inventarse un mejor insulto dada la situación bastante incómoda en la que se precisaban. Como había pensando, sólo dijo a Harry y Ron que se había perdido, y no mencionó para nada al blondito, ni siquiera para que se rieran de que tan sólo llevaba un pañal. Decidió guardar el secreto, porque si comenzaba a hablar tendría que contar la historia completa, ya que Harry era bastante intuitivo cuando pensaba que había gato encerrado.

Pasaron el resto de la noche charlando y riéndose en la sala común mientras comían bombones de San Valentín. Ron, luego de tres cajas, ya empezaba a sentirse enfermo.

….

Mucho tiempo pasó, dejando atrás aquel alocado día. Pero incluso cinco años después de lo sucedido, todos los días de San Valentín, Hermione Granger, ya siendo una hermosa jovencita dotada de reconocimientos a su inteligencia, no podía evitar dedicarle una mirada, unos segundos de su atención, a aquel rubio platinado que se paseaba por el colegio con andares déspotas, luciendo su refinado porte aristocrático.

Desgraciadamente, ya sabía lo que significaba ser una sangre sucia, el mismo chico que le había sembrado la duda, se había dedicado a ficharla de escoria durante largo tiempo. Hubiera sido mejor jamás saber lo que era un sangre sucia, pensaba la castaña cada vez que recordaba la primera vez que Malfoy la llamo así.

Hermione lo veía cambiando su habitual gesto reprobatorio por uno de disimulado interés, y por casualidades de la vida, era como si Draco Malfoy sintiera su mirada castaña sobre él y se volteaba para sostenérsela con sus distantes ojos grises, ambos levantaban las cejas, engreídos, como diciéndose _"¿Qué me miras? ¿Aun te acuerdas de esa tontería?"_, y al terminar con ese período anual de conexión cómplice, disolvían sus miradas sintiendo un desprecio no muy claro el uno por el otro. Aparentaban que no les importaba. Eran muy buenos actores, ellos mismos se creían su actuación. Con esas miradas furtivas se recordaban amenazadoramente su voto de silencio respecto al bochornoso suceso.

¿Qué tan infantil era acordarse a los dieciséis de algo que pasó cuando tenían once? Le daban demasiada importancia a algo que según ellos no la tenía en absoluto. En ese caso, ¿No era más fácil olvidarse del asunto y ya? En lugar de pasar los San Valentines apoyando anónimamente a Argus Filch para que botaran de una vez a un Peeves que sabía demasiado, del castillo. Qué bueno que nadie hacía mucho caso a las locuras que Peeves decía, y mejor aun, que al hombrecillo jamás se le había ocurrido gritar a los cuatro vientos su travesura a Draco y Hermione.

De cualquier manera, el pensamiento de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, era el mismo cada vez que rompían el contacto visual los 14 de febrero:

"_**¡Estúpido poltergeist!"**_


End file.
